Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital signatures and more particularly relates to digitally signing a digital document.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic documents are digitally signed using a cryptographic scheme to prove who the document came from. Some electronic documents allow a user to insert a known “signature field” into the electronic document. However when any changes are made the electronic document, the digital signature is invalidated.